


A Kindle Dilemma

by SubtextEquals



Series: The Kindle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Marauders went to Hogwarts during modern times. Sequel to Kindle the Heart. After the burial of Remus’s kindle, Sirius must find a way to make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kindle Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter Wolfstar Wank with the prompt "2000-modern."

Remus scowled as they laid his kindle to rest. Sirius flicked his wand and the dirt piled over the broken piece of technology. He glanced over at his boyfriend, who hadn’t said a word since the burial began. He hadn’t looked at him either. Sirius then shared a glance with James, who shrugged his shoulders.

James had never asked exactly what happened to Remus’s kindle, which was all for the best considering the unwholesome way it was broken. Peter, unfortunately, hadn’t picked up on the situation and blurted out a handful of questions, all of which were answered by glares not only from Remus but Sirius as well.

After a final look at Remus, Sirius stared back down at the ground. He at least had enough sense to keep his mouth shut. This time it was James who had the lapse in judgment.

“It was a loyal kindie.”

“Kindle.” Remus muttered.

“Kindle.” James corrected himself. “It gave its life in the line of duty.”

“Prongs!” Sirius and Remus snapped at the same time.

“Will you shut it?” Remus stalked off before any of them could stop him.

After exchanging glances, it was unanimously (and silently) agreed that Sirius would go after him. Running to catch up with his boyfriend, Sirius grabbed him by the arm.

“Come on, Moony. I’ll buy you a new one.”

Remus stopped walking. He turned and glared at Sirius with a look that, if Sirius had not seen it countless times before, would have sent him running or at least scuffing his feet in embarrassment.

“It had all my books on it.” Remus shrugged free from Sirius’s grasp and folded his arms over his chest.

Undaunted, Sirius replied gently, hoping to calm his friend. “I’ll buy you new books. I already bought you one, remember? Maybe you should look at it and—”

“Sirius, think about what happened the last time we shagged and then tell me if I’m in the mood to look at your sex book right now?”

Sirius paused for a moment. “I’m not getting laid for a while am I?”

Remus just stared at him.

Sirius sighed. He began to calculate how risky it would be to sneak out of school, go to a Muggle town, and buy a new kindle for his love. Not that it mattered. He would have to anyway.

“Right.” He sighed. “That’s what I thought.”

 

Finding the kindle was more trouble than Sirius expected, though not more trouble than it was worth. At least he hoped it wouldn’t be more trouble than it was worth. Remus had loved that kindle and the way he pointedly ignored Sirius between classes that week only reinforced the gravity of their situation. Sirius knew he couldn’t afford to wait before buying his boyfriend a new one. And so he took matters into his hand the first weekend at the castle.

He took one of the secret passages out of the castle and into Hogsmeade, from there he apparated (thank Merlin for being 17) to London. It was a trial finding a place open that late, especially when he had to double back to exchange his wizarding money for some Muggle ones, but in the end he was victorious. When he finally returned to the dorm it was closer to dawn than midnight. There were no students awake even on a Saturday night. Figuring he would surprise Remus in the morning, he set the kindle in his trunk before collapsing into bed.

But he wasn’t the one to wake his boyfriend in the morning. Remus shook him awake. Blinking and rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep from them, Sirius sat up. Remus had a plate in his hands, and while it wasn’t full of food there was enough for a meager breakfast.

“You’re not angry with me then?” Sirius flashed him a tentative smile.

“Don’t push your luck.” Remus replied flatly.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Sirius set the plate aside although his stomach was growling. “Look, I got something for you.”

“Is that why you were out late last night?” Remus asked too sharply.

Sirius blinked. “Yes, where did you think?”

“I thought maybe you were getting acquainted with your right hand.” The werewolf didn’t smile as he spoke and the words he followed up with answered why. “Or…” He shrugged.

Sirius stared. Did Remus really think he would cheat on him?

Not caring if his boyfriend pushed him away, Sirius pressed a quick kiss to the werewolf’s cheek before he got out of bed and went to his trunk. He retrieved the kindle and held it up for Remus to see.

“I told you I’d get one.”

Remus’s mouth was slightly ajar as he took the kindle from his lover’s hands. “Sirius, I— you didn’t.”

“We both knew I had to.”

“It would have been all right if you hadn’t.” Remus mumbled, running his hands over the screen of the reader.

Sirius couldn’t help but grin and Remus’s reaction. “I wanted to. And just tell me what books you want and I’ll buy them for you when we’re away from Hogwarts.”

“You’d better hurry up and eat your breakfast.” Remus said, looking up from the kindle. There was a sly smile on his face. “I was looking at that book you gave me.”

Sirius felt his heart beat a little faster. “Were you?”

Remus laughed. “Yes. It gave me a few ideas and… let’s just say you’re going to need your strength for some of the things I have in mind.”

Sirius had never eaten breakfast more quickly than he did that morning.


End file.
